Tegan Cai
"To be a Pyxis... it means more to me than just a noble title, more than some measure of my birth or who my family are. It's a reminder, that there is always room to improve, to never get complacent and to always bet on yourself, no matter the odds against you." Traits and Appearance Tegan is a young noble human, with bright steel blue eyes and long dyed bright teal hair which fades to silver and a very pale complexion. They are often found wearing custom designed space themed outfits or loose fitting robes. Tegan is of average height and slight build, and is most often found fidgeting with some piece of junk either in their hands or with their telekinesis. They mostly wear loose robes of soft blues and yellow, coupled with either sandals for traversing Lodestone or their steel-capped boots for working in. They move with a practised grace and stands out in any room they are in. They were most often found performing maintenance on House Pyxis ships as they arrive at Lodestone before their stint as Rose Orator. When in their living quarters they are most often barefoot and tends to exercise their telekinetic powers to appear to glide about the room. Their expression defaults to a soft grin, except when focusing on work where they tend to grimace somewhat. Link to Pintrest board! ☀https://www.pinterest.co.uk/tomr0585/tegan-cai/ Commissioned Art! https://twitter.com/veryshypenguin/status/1040290447439089665 (masc) https://twitter.com/veryshypenguin/status/1064659953552625664 (fem) Biography Tegan was born in the year 3173 to Arawen and Roshni Cai, first generation Pyxis who were on a delivery run to Habitat One. Tegan was nearly born in drive space, however they made it to the space around Habitat one before arriving. Tegan was raised mostly in drive space until their psychic powers started to develop at which point they were sent to The Academy where they received their formal education and Psychic training. They then followed that up with further education on star-ship engineering and spike drive functionality as a part of a deal with their grandfather after a falling out with their parents over a lack of trust shown to Tegan. Upon their return from formal education, Tegan began training as a Pyxis navigator, but found that their expertise was better put to use in the engineering sector. Due to the nature of Pyxis navigations, there were problems arising unique to Pyxis ships, which Tegan put their talents towards repairing and then improving the internal systems of each ship so as to reduce the impact of further Pyxis spike drills. They have since moved on to becoming an expert pilot and navigator for House Pyxis and a leading light in the installation of PATHS to empire ships after the fall of House Vela. Early Life Most of Tegan's childhood was spent in drive space, as their parents ran deliveries for other houses during the war effort. Until it became apparent that Tegan suffered from MES, at which point they were required to attend The Academy for a number of years. They received most of their formal noble education during their time at the Academy, but received a more specialised Pyxis education during the Moots. It was during their time on Hroa that they met Echo Pyxis Labelas Lily, with whom they enjoyed a long term romantic relationship until Lily unfortunately became lost to the void as is the risk with all Echoes. The event was hard on Tegan culminating in a mental breakdown on the day of their friend Xavier Stordiz's wedding. From that point on Tegan underwent therapy and medications to help them move on with their life. Education and Stats Once Tegan's Telekinetic powers started to manifest, their parents took them directly to The Imperial Academy of Psionic Learning and Wellness on Hroa. It was here they also received most of their formal education, predominantly succeeding in mathematics as most Pyxis & those of Velan descent tend to. They also showed a natural talent for making friends and leading, though showed little interest in much more than complicated problem solving and engineering. Tegan only presented proficiency in a singular field of Psionics, that being telekinesis, however by the time they graduated from The Academy they were more than adept in manipulating objects with their mind, capable of doing delicate work and moving large objects as if using their own two hands. After leaving The Academy Tegan pursued a specialist education from House Fornax in ship engineering, with specific regards to spike drive maintenance and creation. After spending some time petitioning House Fornax to accept the request, they set about studying everything they were allowed access to. When the time came to show their skills out in the field, they won the approval of their peers with their use of psionics to enhance their otherwise relatively diminutive stature. Upon their return to The Lodestone, Tegan immediately began informal tuition in the PATH System of navigation and how to circumnavigate the restrictions House Vela put on ships to allow them to operate the way House Pyxis needed them to. It was during this time they became proficient in repairing the sorts of problems that were caused by House Pyxis forcing ships to do spike drills they were not designed to do. They also signed up for the chance to be selected for Rose Orator, undertaking the necessary diplomatic training required for such a position. Adult Life Upon returning to Lodestone after education, Tegan discovered that their parents had given up the life of wanderers and settled into lives as Wardens on Lodestone. Without a family ship (as their parents saw no need for it in their new life) Tegan was somewhat stranded on Lodestone and so set about making good use of their learned skills from House Fornax, in fixing and maintaining the ships that entered Lodestone. Before long they were assigned to better document the Bio-Dome Horizon A which they took great joy in, after being reminded that not all Seekers are bound for the stars. During this time they grew a stronger fondness for their home on Lodestone than they had expected. Tegan has since been afforded their own ship, the HPS Pink Lilies and Blue Roses. Orator of the Rose On the 1st of June 3200 Tegan was chosen to become the Orator of the Rose for House Pyxis. It was to be everything they had dreamed off until it came to pass that they would be trapped in the AS office on Imperial Prime for the duration, given the responsibilities held by the Rose. This has not settled well with Tegan and there are rumours that they are often sneaking off world for business and pleasure. At this time they have also begun investment into a franchise of charity cat cafes, though the motivations for doing so are unknown. They have recently started probing the Trilliant Ring for employment offers in an attempt to escape the Rose position. Known Relationships Associated with the Montecchi family of House Fornax via tutoring services provided to Fornax Montecchi Hussarya. Associated with The Symposium for the Advancement of Non-Human Rights and Mootseeker Pyxis Taberna Arnu by extension. Business associate of Arbiter Eridanus Stordiz Xavier. Openly engaged to Béke Blaskó, a free citizen of Yakiyah. Family Tree Tegan is the only child of Roshi and Arawen Cai. Category:Patreons